Fanon:Fandom Pairings
The fandom has many couplings of VOCALOID characters. Since there are too many to list them all, here are some. If contributors would like to make additions or corrections, feel free. 'Vocaloids Released Together' Some fans like to pair Vocaloids released as partners to one another as romantic couples. Some notable examples are: *LeonxLola *KaitoxMeiko *RinxLen *GakupoxGumi *PrimaxTonio *Sweet AnnxBig Al *YukixKiyoteru 'Genderbends of Couples' These are genderbent versions of fandom couples. Which means that the genderbend of MikuxKaito would be MikuoxKaiko, as they are genderbends of Miku and Kaito. **NOTE: THERE ARE TOO MANY TO COUNT! *MikuoxKaiko *MikuoxLenka *RintoxLenka *LukixGakuko *MeitoxKaiko *RintoxKaiko 'VocaloidxGenderbend' This is putting a Vocaloid with their genderbend, such as RinxRinto.** *MikuxMikuo *LukaxLuki *RinxRinto *LenxLenka *MeikoxMeito *KaitoxKaiko *GakupoxGakuko *GumixGumiya *NeruxNero *HakuxDell or HakuxHakuo? 'Random Fandom (heh, that rhymes!)' Pairings that are thought up randomly.** *MikuxKaito *MikuxLe *MikuxGakupo *LukaxKaito *LukaxLen *LukaxGakupo *RinxKaito *RinxGakupo *MeikoxLen *MeikoxGakupo *MeikoxKaito *GumixLen *LilyxLen *NeruxLen *GumixDell *'Dont forget the gay ones duh' *Kaito x len *Len x Oliver *Fukase x Oliver *Miku x Luka *Piko x Len *Gakupo x kaito *Gumi x Rin '"Forbidden" Romances' Obviously, with so many Vocaloids, the fandom kinda goes crazy with love. So, there would have to be some "forbidden" romances. 'Incest' Incest is love between two characters who are related. Examples of incest (all of these are fanon) are Gaara and Temari from Naruto, May and Max from Pokémon, and Rin and Len Kagamine from Vocaloid. (Though Rin and Len are only in fandom related, Rin and Len have no official relationship, Crypton wants fans to be creative with their songs, so they don't have any relation.) 'Pedophilia' Pedophilia is love between a child and an adult. The pairing of Yuki Kaai and Kiyoteru Hiyama would be pedophilia. 'Lolicon ' Lolicon is specifically sexual attraction to underage girls. One example of Lolicon is Kiyoteru and Yuki. 'Shipping Titles' These are ship names that are mostly accepted and widely used by the Vocaloid fandom. WARNING: CONTAINS INCEST AND PEDOPHILIA *RinLen: Rin and Len *MeiKai/KaiMei: Meiko and Kaito *MikuKai/KaiMi/KaiMiku: Miku and Kaito *Negitoro: Miku and Luka *Lenru/NeruLen: Neru and Len *GakuMi/Mikupo: Miku and Gakupo *HoneyFish: Lily and Luka *HakuNeru/NeruHaku: Neru and Haku *LuKaito: Luka and Kaito *GakuLuka/Lukupo: Luka and Gakupo *KaiRin/RinKai: Rin and Kaito *KiyoKi: Kiyoteru and Yuki *LenKo/PikoLen: Piko and Len *LenKu/MikuLen: Miku and Len *GakuRin/RinKupo: Rin and Gakupo *LenLu/LukaLen: Len and Luka *BananaSplit/KaiLen/LenKai: Kaito and Len *GuMiku: Miku and Gumi *GumiKupo: Gumi and Gakupo *MikuNeru/NeruMiku: Miku and Neru *Frankenship: Sweet Ann and Big Al *MikuHaku/HakuMiku: Miku and Haku *LeoLa/LoLeon: Leon and Lola *LenTei: Tei and Len *LenGumi/LUmi: Len and Gumi *RinTei/TeiRin: Tei and Rin *LenKuo: Mikuo and Len *Kaioteru: Kiyoteru and Kaito *GakuKai/KaiKupo: Kaito and Gakupo *GumiRin: Rin and Gumi *Mia/IAku: Miku and IA *RinKu/MikuRin: Miku and Rin *SeeIA: SeeU and IA *ClarUno/BruClara: Bruno and Clara *LukaGumi: Gumi and Luka *YuumIA: IA and Yuuma Of course any two Vocaloid/UTAUloids can be paired together by placing their names with an "x" between them. Eg. Lily x Meiko, IA x Yukari Yuzuki